Nightingale
by x3Rinna-chan3x
Summary: Luka Megurine was a healer in a small village. One day she found an injured knight and nursed him to health. What she didn't expect was to fall in love with said knight. Luka/Gakupo & Miku/Kaito. Rated T for safety.


**Nightingale**

**Summary: **_Luka Megurine was a healer in a small village. One day she found an injured knight and nursed him to health. What she didn't expect was to fall in love with said knight._

**Pairings: **_Luka/Gakupo, Kaito/Miku._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Vocaloid._

**Note: **_According to the results of my poll, we will have Medieval Europe Lukapo. Enjoy! I know this came out a lot after I promised, but it is here!_

* * *

><p>I walked to the church in ruins. That church had been in ruins since before I was born and the only reason I visited it was because nightshade grew there. It was a bit away from the village, but nightshade wasn't cheap and I needed it to fight poisoning.<p>

I hummed a tune to pass the time. Being the only healer was a gruesome task, there was always someone injured and collecting herbs was the only time I was alone. Being an 18 year old single woman was never easy in this day and age. I was tired of receiving glares from the priest and smirks from the men. The only reason I hadn't married yet is that I have yet to find someone that grasped my attention.

I was kneeling next to a crumbled wall when I heard a low groan. It was coming from the other side of the wall, inside the church. Slowly I looked over the wall, scared that someone with harmful intentions was trying to do something bad to me.

I gasped when I saw a knight that was laying there, blood staining his armor. There were ends of some arrows still imbibed in him. I ran to where he was, as a healer, I could not leave him alone like that.

I kneeled next to him, and when my hand was nearing his chest, his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist.

"Who are you." He wheezed from behind his helmet.

"Luka Megurine, sir. I am a humble healer from the nearby village. Allow me to tend to your wounds."

The hand that held mine grew lax and for a few seconds I feared he had died. He had only succumbed to unconsciousness. I started to take off his armor, careful not to cause him more pain. After I took the several layers off, I realized he wasn't in grave danger. The armor had absorbed most of the damage. He had however, lost much blood from all injures he had suffered. What worried me the most was his leg that was broken. It looked like someone had smashed it with a hammer. He would have to spend at least a moon cycle without walking.

With difficulty I managed to bring that man to my home. I laid him on one of the cots designed for patients. He was so tall that his feet hung over the edge.

I spent the rest of the day cleaning, stitching and dressing his wounds. When I was finished, it was already night. I walked into the other room that served as my private quarters to wash myself and sleep. I sent a small prayer for God and went to sleep.

I was awoken at sunrise by moans of pain.

I put on a simple gown over my sleeping garments and headed to where the knight was. He was tossing and turning in his sleep. I noticed he was sweating profusely. I checked his temperature and he was burning. I didn't understand. I made sure all his wounds were clean and uninfected before stitching and dressing them. It couldn't be an infection.

I checked all his wounds again and when I reached his stomach wound I saw that it was seeping a green liquid that had an acrid smell. Poison.

I wondered how this man had survived as I was readying the antidote.

After serving him the antidote, I placed a cool towel over his forehead to try and cool him down. It was then that I noticed that he was very handsome. He had long purple hair that was hanging from the side and his face was thin with high cheekbones. I wondered what color were his eyes. From his features, I could gather he was a noble. I knew this village was inside the lands of the Duke of Venomania, but I had never seen neither the Duke nor the castle he lived in. Perhaps he was a member of the Duke's court.

I skipped breakfast and ate an early lunch. As I was cleaning up my food, I heard someone calling.

"Enter." I said.

Kaito entered my home.

"Hello Mr. Shion. What can I do for you today?"

Kaito Shion was a prosperous merchant in the village. He was my friend because he was attempting to court my best friend, Miku Hatsune. She had yet to accept his advances because his late wife, Meiko had died only two months ago. She was our friend and Miku would feel guilty if she accepted his advances so soon after her demise.

"Ah, Miss Megurine. I wanted to inquire if Miss Megurine would be willing to procure a love potion."

"There are no such things as love potions." I deadpanned. I was tired of ignorant villagers thinking I was a witch.

"I am certain there are some beverages that might make one more inclined to accept advances of the romantic sort."

"Kaito… I am not making an aphrodisiac for you to give to Miku."

He visibly deflated and sat on the other available cot. He ran a hand through his already unruly hair.

"She still refuses my request for her hand."

"I have already explained. Wait some months and then go ask her."

"I cannot wait! I am certain some man will see Miku's value and will go ask for her hand!"

I rolled my eyes at him. When he started talking like this, it was better to just let him talk until he tires.

I turned to check on the knight who was now peacefully asleep.

"…Who is that?" Kaito asked me.

"I found him at that abandoned church uphill. He was alone and dying. I could not leave him be."

"He seems somewhat familiar. I am certain I saw him before. I must leave now. If you see Miku today, please tell her I love her."

When he speaks of love only two months after his wife died, I can understand why Miku feels uneasy about of the sincerity of his words.

After Kaito left, I had two more customers, a young girl that had come to pick up the medicine for her sick mother and the other a young man that had cut himself while whittling. And so another day of work ended peacefully.

I was making supper when my patient woke.

He had quickly sat up, but must have felt dizzy, because he brought his hand to his temples. I waited until he had recovered his wits before questioning him.

"My name is Luka Megurine. I am a healer and found you injured and alone at the abandoned church uphill. I brought you here and have been taking care of your injuries."

He looked at me as I talked and I noticed his eyes were a deep shade of violet, darker than his hair.

"Luka Megurine… water." he groaned.

I gave him a cup of water and he shakily grasped it. He could barely bring the cup to his lips and I assisted him.

"So weak…" he scowled.

"You have lost much blood and was poisoned. Such weakness and lack of strength is to be expected." I explained.

He let himself fall back on the cot and sighed to the ceiling.

"When will I be able to leave?"

"In a moon cycle."

"That is a lot of time for blood loss."

"Your leg is broken."

He nodded his understanding and I was glad he wasn't one of those insufferable patients that didn't obey my orders to stay in bed.

"Would you like to eat?"

"I would appreciate it, yes."

I returned to the supper that was cooking above the fireplace. I added more water, onions and potatoes to the soup. As I waited for it to cook, I analyzed the mystery patient. He was still lying down and face up on his cot. He was blankly staring at the ceiling and I wondered if he had suffered some sort of brain damage.

"What is your name, sir?" I inquired.

"Gakupo."

That was obviously either not his name or he was keeping his last name for some reason. That only reinforced my theory that he must be a noble.

The soup was ready and I served it in two plates, bringing one to where Gakupo was laying. I helped him sit and gave him the plate. His shaking seemed diminished somewhat and he was able to gulp down the soup without much hassle.

"Thank you for the food. It was acceptable. Albeit the lack of meat."

I glared at him.

"I don't have enough money for meat."

Among buying new equipment, more cloth for bandages and what more I needed to execute my calling and living expenses, I didn't have much for amenities such as meat.

He tossed me two of the five rings he wore.

"This is worth money."

I took a closer look at the rings and noticed they were gold and silver with rubies and emeralds.

"This is too much!"

I tossed the gold ring back to him. I didn't need pity or rich nobles thinking I was a beggar. He looked at me oddly, as if refusing money was the last thing he expected anyone to do. I didn't care if he was a noble or not, I treated all my patients the same way. He would neither get better treatment nor worse.

"Go to sleep. You need the energy." I commanded him. He laid back on the cot and didn't say another word the rest of the night.

.

.

.

I wonder where exactly I am. The strange woman that refused one of my most expensive rings is some sort of healer for the village. For the past week that I have been with her, she surprised me every day. First she refuses something of great monetary value. Second she sleeps with a man on the next room without any concerns. Third she is unmarried which is odd considering her age and appearance. Fourth she has few friends. Fifth she doesn't seem to be bothered that I am so obviously upholding information about myself. Sixth she knows I am an important noble but she treats me the same way she treated the peasant that paid her with a fish. Seventh she has no vanity at all.

Luka Megurine is so different from all other women that I have met in my life that I can't help but want to know her better.

As Lord Gakupo Kamui, Duke of Venomania, I have only met ladies that do nothing with their days but spend them idly discussing gowns and men. None has ever caught my attention as Luka Megurine. I don't think I love her, I'm just very curious about this odd woman that slapped me with a fish when I complained that my cot was uncomfortable.

Her merchant friend Kaito Shion I had already met once, but he doesn't remember me. He visits in search of advice and conversation. If he hadn't so boldly claimed that he wanted to court Miku Hatsune, I would have believed he visited just to see Luka Megurine. The Hatsune girl refuses him because of his late wife. I thought it ridiculous when I first heard about it. The woman is dead, dwelling on it will make no difference. Luka slapped me with a fish when I said that out loud.

With my broken leg I can barely walk around without help and am confined to my cot. At least I have Luka's company. Although sometimes, when she leaves to gather herbs or to buy something in the market, I find myself wishing I could go with her. I could force her to buy more eggplants.

It's now the beginning of the second week and I promise myself I will start walking around with the help of those crutches. If I find out where I am, I can send a message to my castle and have someone come for me. She hands me the crutches and tries to help me rise. I push her away. I am not so useless as to need help from a woman to walk. I can see by the frown in her face that she doesn't appreciate that. Every time I fall, a small smirk adorns her pretty face.

The fifth time, I fall upon my broken leg and I let out a small yelp of pain. She then offers me her hand and I accept. She helps me up and tells me a few useful tips on how to walk with the crutches. Until lunchtime, I can walk around her cottage without any assistance and I am finally able to use the bowel without embarrassing myself.

The next day she is going to the village to visit the Hatsune woman and I ask to accompany her. She is reluctant, but after a well concocted pitiful look and a complaint about being locked up in her cottage, she allows me to accompany her.

The walk to the village is tricky, I had never walked in such an uneven ground with crutches before, but with Luka's help and my stubbornness I made it to the village. Crypton was the village, I recognized it instantly. It was the village I saw from the windows of my castle every day. When I looked north, I saw my castle.

It was close enough to be seen, but far enough that I couldn't walk to it without considerable effort.

I allowed Luka to go ahead and I stood behind. I don't think she noticed. I took advantage of the opportunity to go to the post office and ask for a message to be sent to my castle. I sent one of my rings as proof that I was alive. I met Luka as I was leaving the place. And she seemed concerned that I was missing.

Her concern was touching, but I was going home soon and I didn't need her concern for me anymore. Every time she stared at me with those aquamarine eyes of her I feel my stomach turn upside down.

They came for me three days after I sent my letter. Both my elder sister and my cousin came to get me.

"Gakupo! Where are you?"

I heard my elder sister before I saw her.

She and Gumi stormed inside Luka's cottage like knights after a kidnapped princess. Luka seemed very surprised. I didn't tell her anything about contacting my sister.

"Oh, hello! Are you the peasant that has been taking care of my brother?"

The small twitch in Luka's lips told me she would not be insulted.

"My name is Luka Megurine. I am the healer of this village. I found your brother injured in the abandoned church on that hill that overlooks this village. I brought him here and I have been treating him. His major injures have all mostly healed, except for his broken leg."

"Thank you for taking care of him, Miss Megurine. You shall be greatly rewarded." Thank god Gumi had some good manners.

"I assume you would like to relocate him to your castle?"

"Yes. Is he able for travel?" My sister seemed to respect Luka a little bit more now. I was grateful for that. Luka had saved my life after all.

"I'm sure he will be able to reach the castle in one piece."

I was transported to a carriage my sister and Gumi brought for my greater relief. I wouldn't be able to ride a horse with my broken leg. After I was all ready to go and Gakuko paid Luka, Luka approached me with a rare smile and bowed.

"Farewell, Duke of Venomania."

Gakuko whipped the horses and the carriage took off. I wasn't even able to tell her my parting words.

She stood there for as long as I could see her.

.

.

.

Without Gakupo here, my cottage seemed too silent. He was a great change from my usual routine. I missed his witty humor and his remarks on my lifestyle. He had only spent two weeks with me and I had already grown attached to him. Perhaps Meiko was right. She had warned me that such loneliness would only cause me pain. Had I fallen so low that I was falling in love with a man I had met only for two weeks?

"What do you like about him the most?"

I was having tea at Miku's again. Usually we discuss Kaito, but this time, she wanted to talk about Gakupo.

"I liked how he was very prideful but not haughty. His eyes had a very interesting shade of purple. Some times when he was angry or frustrated, they got darker. When he seems to have fun they were lighter. He was a very strong man, he suffered all those injuries and he survived. He seemed to be very fair; he even got angry when one of my patients treated me badly. And I got used to him, to having his company."

I guess that when the clergyman said that you only miss something when you lose it, he was speaking the truth. Alas, I shall never see Gakupo again. After all he is the Duke of Venomania. I had already suspected he was someone important. Kaito told me he must have met Gakupo at the Duke of Venomania's castle and when I saw his rings, I knew he must have been pretty important. And that green haired girl was Lady Megumi, the Duke of Venomania's cousin. I had seen her in the village more than once.

"Are you sad?"

"Of course I am sad. But it will pass soon. You will see…"

It never passed soon. It never passed at all. I still loved him. I was very disappointed in myself. I Luka Megurine, dedicated to my duties as a healer, sworn to never marry, had fallen in an impossible love. I should join the convent and become a nun.

It was now summer and the harvest festival would begin on the next day. This year I would have to partake in the celebrations because Miku and Kaito were getting married. Kaito had suffered from a small illness that made Miku think that people could die at any moment and she wanted to be with the man she loved for as long as she could. I am still suspicious about the nature of that very convenient illness.

Since Miku was my best friend, I was to be the maid of honor and was expected to wear a suitable gown. And that is how I, Kaito and Miku ended traveling to the small shops inside the castle's walls to buy gowns for Miku and me.

A large part of me was hoping I would see Gakupo. That part of me made me wear my best gown, a deep red one with a green corset. I had put a yellow flower in my hair as an ornament. Miku has wrapped the corset especially tight and I could barely breathe. She said my breasts were double their usual large size and I was so sinful I could make our priest turn to the devil.

Miku and I sang during the trip. It was shorter than I imagined and we only had time to sing three songs.

The castle's little market had people of all kinds. I saw from beggars to women dressed only in the finest silk. Kaito greeted many as he passed and he asked me if he and Miku could visit some of his friends so he could introduce her as his future wife. I understood and allowed them to leave, we had settled to meet at the tavern for lunch and we could search for gown in the afternoon.

To save time, I decided to visit some shops in search of a gown and I noticed I was attracting several stares. I checked myself on a nearby puddle. I wasn't ugly nor did I look like one of those women who sold their bodies. I couldn't be that handsome.

A small tap on my shoulder made me turn and I saw myself face to face with Lady Megumi.

"Miss Megurine! What brings you here?"

"Lady Megumi. I was searching for a gown. Well, two actually."

"Really? What for?"

"My best friend is getting married on Crypton's Harvest Festival and I am her maid of honor."

"Do you have time for some tea? If you like one of my gowns, I'd be more than happy to lend them to you!"

I didn't understand why Lady Megumi was being so friendly, yet I followed her nonetheless.

She brought me to the castle itself. On the outside it looked like just another castle, but the riches of the inside showed me why the Duke of Venomania was so respected and famous.

"Gumi! Gumi where are you!"

Soon a young man with white hair and very light green eyes appeared.

"Gumi! Why did you leave the castle! You are not supposed to leave the castle! You worried me to death! Next time you want to see the outside, tell me and I will ask Gakupo for his palanquin!"

"Miss Megurine, this is my husband, Lord Piko Utatane. He's very overprotective."

"Gumi! You are with child! Of course I will be overprotective!"

"How many months? You are barely showing!" I was surprised he was so overprotective and Lady Megumi's slimness didn't reveal a thing. Even to my trained eyes. My eyes slid to the knots of her corset and I understood. It was very loose, probably intending to hide her figure.

"Just three moon cycles."

"Piko! Did you find Gumi?"

I knew that voice. My heart started to beat faster and I could feel the start of a blush crawling up my neck.

Gakupo came from the same door Piko appeared from.

He started to say something, but he came to an abrupt halt.

"Great! We are all here! How about some tea? Darling could you call for a servant?"

Lord Utatane left first and Lady Megumi excused herself, claiming she wanted to change into a more comfortable gown.

Gakupo and I stood in an awkward silence. I didn't want him to think I had come to the castle specifically to see him. He would then think I must be after his title or money.

"Ah, excuse me. I must leave. I promised Miku and Kaito to meet them at the tavern for lunch and I still need to find some gowns…"

"You don't have time for tea? Gumi is really excited to be better acquainted with you."

I didn't understand why. Perhaps she required a female healer to see to her pregnancy? If it was that, she could visit me at my cottage.

"I wanted to speed things up. I need to find a pretty gown for a low price."

"Did the money my sister give you end already?"

"No! I am saving it for an emergency."

"Please stay for tea? I would like to talk to you again."

He touched my arm and his amethyst eyes stared deep into mine. I had to summon all of my iron will to not sigh, giggle or shiver.

"Very well."

He escorted me to the tea room and pulled the chair for me. I had never before been target of such gentlemanly actions and I could no longer contain my blush.

"Have you been taking care of yourself?"

"Yes. But sometimes I find myself wishing I'd get injured again."

"Why?"

"So I can have an excuse to see you."

Stop smiling like that! I'll think that I have hope!

"You can visit me as often as you wish. I didn't know you needed an excuse to see me."

"I am the Duke of Venomania."

"And?"

He could be a prince or a beggar. I didn't care.

The servant arrived with the tea and he gave me an odd look. I then realized how weird I must look next to Gakupo. He was a Duke, I was a feeble healer than had learned her arts from a woman that died in a fire, burned for being a witch.

I drank my tea as fast as I could without being impolite.

He asked me several questions and I answered them. They were mostly about me, Kaito, Miku and my patients.

"… And then he tried to rape me."

I had just told him about a patient that had tried to violate me while I treated him. When I said those words, Gakupo's teacup broke in his hand. A shard of porcelain was stuck to his hand. I took my tissue and used it to extract the fragment and stop the bleeding. I wrapped it around his hand and made a pretty little bow on top.

"You should wash it with recently boiled water to prevent infections."

When I raised my head to look in his eyes, I was surprised by how close we had become. I had run to his side and I was kneeling. He was still a little taller than me and his eyes were very dark, almost black. His left hand slowly rose and tangled itself in the strands of my hair.

"I missed you." He whispered.

"Me too."

"Luka…"

He jumped up, startled and I returned to my seat. My ears were burning. He left the room and I couldn't stop the tears. I knew it. He must have seen that I loved him and he ran away, scared. I would never be good enough for him.

I had just gotten to the hallway when I heard him call my name and I stopped.

He ran to stand in front of me and I tried to hide my tears under my hair.

He gently nudged my face up with his injured hand and he asked me why I was crying.

"I… I thought you di-didn't love me back…"

No! Why did my treacherous mouth speak these cursed words?

A smile spread across his face and with a quick swoop, he closed the distance between his face and mine. He kissed me and I couldn't stop my arms from wrapping themselves around his neck, pulling us closer.

He pulled away and I felt something slipping in my finger.

"Be my lady. Now and forever." He whispered in my ear.

I cried again. But for a completely different reason.

.

.

.

It was only years later that I discovered that when he returned home, Gakupo seemed to lose interest in all of the ladies in court and the only thing in his mind was the woman that had nursed him back to health. His sister didn't approve of me and was sent away to her husband's home. Gumi, who had encouraged Gakupo and had seized the opportunity for him when she saw me at the market stayed with us until she lived.

Miku and Kaito moved to the castle city and Kaito and Gakupo became great friends due to the similarities between their personalities, much to the latter's great profit. Every year they tried to outdo themselves by competing for the title of most obnoxious and adorable husband. It became common to see the Duke of Venomania and Sir Shion proclaiming their love for the spouses in loud voices for the entire world to hear.

I was happy. I would still aid all of those that came to me, but being the wife of a powerful Duke soon occupied all of my time. We were happy and we died together and together we were buried by our three daughters and four sons.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ah...<em>**

_**I tried to keep this one shot less angsty. Did I succeed?**_

___**Gakupo is just a little out of character, but I believe that with a different past and education, he would turn out to be less... Dancing Samurai-like.**_

___**I made mentions to songs. I wonder if you can find them all...**_

___**Live Well ~ Love Much ~ Laugh Often**_

_****_**Rinna.**


End file.
